Sad Goodbyes, Happy Hellos
by Band Tash LGBT
Summary: OUAT AU. This story is dedicated to the one I fell in love with that was taken from this earth much too soon. Regina and Robin are best friends all through elementary and Junior High. Friends with deeper feelings unable to tell one another. But, when tragedy claims Robins life, Regina is left wondering what could have been. Until the day she is given the opportunity to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is dedicated to someone I lost long ago. Always in my heart, and always on my mind. I hope you all enjoy the story and hope that maybe some how, some way, you seek comfort in it.**

The year was 1984. Regina Mills was only five years old and in grade one. She wasn't the most popular student in school, for reasons that were unknown to her back then, but later would find out that it was because she was 'too nice.' So, when Archer Locksley was handing out invitations to his birthday party, she was surprised to say the least when she had received one of her very own. "You are only getting this, because my mom is making me invite the whole class." Archer had said before he threw the envelope at the brunette.

Regina frowned, understanding now the reason she had gotten it. She ripped open the envelope and looked inside at the invite with a smile, though. Maybe this would be a chance to show how fun she could truly be. She had an imagination that would soar when it came to play time. Although, no one but her and her mother knew that. Regina also had an older sister who was in fourth grade named Zelena. She was popular in school although Regina saw no difference between the two.

Once the school day had finished, Regina walked home with her older sister. A request their mother Cora had put in, letting Zelena know that if Regina went out of her sight for a second, she would be grounded from the phone, TV and everything else Zelena liked. So, whether the red head liked it or not, she had no choice but to walk with her younger sister. "What are you smiling so much about?" Zelena asked her with a roll of her eyes.

Regina didn't waste a single second in holding up the invitation. "I got invited to a birthday party." She said, proudly.

"Good for you." Zelena said as she took the invitation to no doubt see who invited her, wondering if maybe he had a cute older brother. Zelena read over the invite and then laughed before handing it back.

"What's so funny?" Regina asked, as she squinted.

"That invite." Zelena responded, "That Emma and David in your class were talking about Archer's birthday party during lunch. Archer put down next weekend for your invite."

"So?" Regina asked, having a feeling she was about to be disappointed in one way or another but hoping for the best.

"So," Zelena responded, "The party is /this/ weekend."

Zelena continued to laugh, but Regina just stopped walking and looked at the invite. She felt the tears swelling up behind her eyes but then she just took in a deep breath and shook her head, gathering herself. "Well then," Regina said, "Imagine the surprise on his face when I actually show up this weekend."

Regina continued to walk with her older sister all the way home, where she told her mother about the party and then let her know there was a mistake on the invite. Cora had called Archer's mother, just to make sure of the dates and it had seemed that Zelena had given Regina the truth.

That weekend had come quickly, and all week Regina never let on for a second that she knew the real date and only hoped Zelena would not let it slip. Thankfully, she never, so when Regina had rode up with her mother to the party, Archer's face fell. "How...?" He had said as Will gave him a push along.

"Who cares?" Will asked, "She will want to go home soon enough if we ignore her."

Archer smirked, knowing Will was right. All they had to do was leave her out of the games. And that was exactly what they did. Pin the tail on the donkey, they would purposely cut in front of her, in hide and seek, no one would seek her and when they saw her they would pretend like they never saw her at all. Regina was indeed beginning to think that this was a bad idea. Archer's parents had soon went inside to make lunch for all the kids before it was time for cake and ice cream, and left the other kids out to play.

The girls had it in their heads that it was time to chase the birthday boy and give him a birthday kiss but Regina thought otherwise. She instead walked along the long path out back of their big house and kicked a couple stones as she did. Regina stopped walking and looked up at the sky as she put her hands in her pockets. "Why did you send me here?" She seemed to be asking God, "I could have gotten all this at school. What is the reason for this?!"

No sooner were the words out of her mouth, a soccer ball hit her in the head. "Ow!" She exclaimed as she rubbed her head and turned around to see who did it. In her mind, no doubt on purpose.

A young boy with blonde hair and ocean blue eyes ran over with a look of sincerity on his face. "I am so sorry!" He exclaimed as he picked up his ball, "Are you okay?"

Regina nodded her head. "Yeah." She said, "I am fine."

The boy smiled and shifted the ball to his other hand. "Robin." He said as he extended his hand, "Archer's older brother."

Regina extended her hand and took the blondes in her own as she shook. "Regina Mills." She said as they shook.

"No doubt?" Robin asked, "Zelena's little sister?" Regina nodded her head, "I didn't think Zelena had a sibling that was quite this cute." Robin smiled towards Regina as Regina blushed but tried to hide it as he pulled his hand back, "I am in second grade." Robin continued, "So, if you wanna hang out on Monday, meet me at Recess at the slides." Robin looked towards his brother coming back around the corner and then to Regina again, "I will make sure my brother and his friends don't bother you anymore."

"Thanks." Regina said.

"Anything for the cutest Mills." Robin said as he ran back over to his own friends to continue playing soccer.

Regina watched as he played and continued to watch until Archer's mother had called in the kids to have lunch. To her delight, Robin had went in for some lunch as well, and Regina ended up sitting with him. She felt more at ease now, then she ever did before. In fact, none of the other kids even tried to make fun of her now. Robin was truly a life saver. On Monday she was half afraid that he would back out on her but was thankfully wrong. She met him at the slide and was welcomed warmly in to the small play group that he had.

Even when his own brother had come over to no doubt, make fun of her, Robin stood up with her and Archer had backed off quickly. Robin was like her protector from the first grade, all the way up to fourth. Robin was in fifth grade at this point, and Regina's best friend. He made her smile every single day. It was a once in a life time friendship in her eyes. It was early morning, when they were just beginning math when she overheard Archer talking to Will. "So, when is this happening?" Will asked.

"We are packing now." Archer replied, "We move in a week."

Regina's stomach had butterflies deep inside as she gently placed her hand there in hopes that it would calm them. Robin was all that made her happy and now he was leaving? Recess couldn't have come quick enough. Regina had made a bee line straight for the slide and to Robin. "You're moving?!" She demanded of him.

Robin looked at his friends that stood with him. "Give us a minute?" He asked them.

They all nodded and walked away from the two, giving them room to speak. Regina wasted no time in starting this conversation. "Next week?! Why didn't you tell me?!" Regina was nearly in tears now.

Robin sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "We just found out last night." Robin replied, "My dad lost his job and he has to relocate. Trust me, I don't want to leave my friends. Leave you."

Regina wasn't one to let her tears take over with the fear of being made fun of, but right now she didn't care. She let the tears flow down her cheeks. She expected Robin to tease her, tell her to stop but to her surprise, Robin wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in to a close hug. Regina relaxed against him and swallowed hard as she remained in complete silence with the eleven year old blonde. She had finally broken her own silence, her voice hoarse as she spoke. "I am going to miss you." She said, quietly.

It took Robin a moment to reply and before he did he took in a deep breath. "I am going to miss you too." Robin said, "More then anyone or anything here."

They had stood like this for the longest time and when the day had come that Robin had to move, Regina was lost for words and it seemed as though Robin was too. His parents had picked him up from school and before he got in to the car, he took a look back at Regina and waved. Regina waved back and the moment he was inside of the car, she ran home, to her bedroom and leaped on to her bed. She cried for the rest of the day until her tears had put her to sleep. Cora had checked in on her from time to time to make sure she was okay. She had missed dinner and that had worried Cora.

Weeks went by, and it seemed as though Regina just couldn't get better. Her grades had dropped dramatically. On top of losing Robin, now the bullies were back full force and it depressed the brunette to the point where she didn't even communicate with her family. No one understood her pain, no one wanted to listen, to help her. No one, but Robin. During summer vacation, Regina had come around a bit now that she didn't have to deal with bullies, at least. But her heart was broken once again when she had heard the news one early morning in July.

"Thomas Locksley, was found dead in his room this morning." The news man had reported, as Regina looked. Thomas was Robin and Archer's father! "The 37 year old had debts that are unknown at this time. The debt issues date back to earlier this year when he had lost the family home and had continued on, almost losing them a second home."

It was never said, but even Regina knew by the way the news man had spoken that it was suicide. She had wished she could be there for Robin but she didn't know his number or his address and this was 1988. She had no way of finding out, except maybe a phone book. But it was an unlisted number. Which she understood. That much in debt, you wouldn't make yourself noticeable. Then, she checked the paper. Maybe she could go to the wake or funeral and give her condolences. But, there was no funeral, or no wake. It was hopeless for a ten year old to possibly find him. It wasn't like she could drive around and hope to find him.

It was a lost cause so Regina let it go and instead prayed her condolences to her best friend, knowing God would somehow deliver her message. And it had seemed like magic. Because, as Robin laid on his bed crying he could suddenly feel a small calm. Like a voice speaking in his ear. Her voice. Regina's. Telling him it would be okay, and that he was in her thoughts and her prayers. His tears calmed, but didn't stop as he turned and looked out the window, wishing he could actually have her here to hug him.

 _ **1990**_

Today was Regina's first day of Junior High, and although she wished she could be, she wasn't excited. Bigger school meant more kids to pick on her and make her life miserable. When she got off the bus it had seemed like the bell went as soon as her foot hit the ground. She groaned and followed the rest of the grade sevens to the gymnasium. Everything had seemed so much bigger and she would have gotten lost in the halls if it weren't for the fact that she was following everyone else. As soon as she got inside the gym, she sat down on the floor and leaned against the wall, pulling her knee's to her chest as she awaited to hear where her homeroom was.

She looked up to the front of the gym when she saw, who she thought to be the Principle, take the stage. "Welcome to Newport Junior High School, grade sevens!" He exclaimed in to the mic, "My name is Mr Gepetto. And I am here to place you all in to your home rooms. When I call your name, please enter the line up which your other classmates are in and follow your teacher to your homeroom."

Regina went off in to her own world as Mr Gepetto started calling names for 7-1 and 7-2. It was 7-3 that had caught her attention after a bit. "Robin Locksley." He had spoken.

No. It couldn't be! Robin was one grade ahead of her. It had to be another Robin Locksley. Regina quickly averted her eyes to the boy who went in to the line up, laughing as his friends put up two fingers, indicating this was his second time having to go through this. Regina's jaw went agape as she watched the boy with blonde hair and blue eyes stand in line. It had taken her back. Back to the day when they first met and she had hoped her name would be called for this homeroom as well.

It had seemed her hopes had come true. It was like it was fate. "Regina Mills." Mr Gepetto had called out and now Robin had ceased his laughter as he looked towards the brunette.

Regina walked along the line to the back and smiled at him as she went. She knew she had to go to the back but once they were in the classroom she knew she would definitely be sitting near him. Robin looked to the back of the line, and kept his blues connected to her chocolate browns until the very moment the line began to move.


	2. Chapter 2

Regina couldn't get in to the classroom fast enough. Which was ironic considering, not even an hour ago she didn't want anything to do with this school. Now, she wanted to never leave. Happiness, true happiness, crept back within her soul as she walked over to Robin and hugged him. He hugged back with a smile. Regina then quickly released and pulled back. "How are you here for a second year?" She asked.

Robin shrugged his shoulders. "I guess I found the teachers boring." He said, as their homeroom teacher, Mrs Lucas walked past him.

"We don't find you that interesting either." She said as she went to the front of the class.

"That is Mrs Lucas." Robin said, "She is.. interesting."

Regina chuckled softly as she sat in the seat beside him. She couldn't even explain the happiness she was feeling but then something even more. His blue eyes connecting with her chocolate browns had sent a shiver straight up her spine and sudden butterflies had taken residence in her stomach. During the entire year, he was just the same with her as always. Defending her with everything and it made her feel amazing. In fact, her grades had went way up. Getting up and going to school was beyond easy for her, knowing that she would see him.

The way they joked with one another and talked to one another. It was almost as if they were soulmates. Soulmates who were too afraid to tell one another how they felt. See, the difference between them was that Robin was someone everyone wanted to be. Someone all the girls wanted. Regina was one of those people that they all just wanted to avoid. She was more then beautiful, she just didn't meet the criteria of a popular person. She wasn't one for swearing, drinking, smoking, or making fun of people. She didn't keep up with the latest trends and only wore what she found comfortable. And with the little money her mother made as a single parent, it wasn't much.

Robin didn't smoke, drink or make fun of people but he was a jock, hot, and he definitely kept up with the trends. Regina felt as though she needed to tell him how she felt before someone else said something to him. So, she decided that the Spring Dance would be a perfect place. She had spent all night getting ready, trying her best to look hot in Zelena's hand me downs. Why did she get all the new things and Regina only got it when she had outgrown them, or got sick of them? She had finally felt as though she looked perfect in a black dress, her hair down her back in waves and high heels to finish her look off.

Robin was getting ready in his own room when Archer walked in. "Getting all dolled up for Regina?" Archer asked in a mocking tone.

Robin rolled his eyes before turning around and looking at his little brother. "Get out." Robin said.

Archer shrugged his shoulders. "You do realize that if something happens between the two of you, it is social suicide for you." Archer said, "You won't even be able to protect your precious anymore because you will be getting made fun of with her."

"Didn't I just tell you to get out?" Robin asked.

"I am just warning you." Archer said with his hands up, "You could have any woman you want. Don't waste your popularity and become the laughing stock of the school over a loser like Regina."

Robin opened his mouth to tell his little brother to shut up but closed it just as quick. Archer left his room as Robin turned around and looked in the mirror. "What are you going to do?" Robin asked his own reflection with a sigh.

Regina walked in to the dance and looked around for Robin but couldn't find him at all. She walked through the crowd looking for him with the disco light the only source of light over her. She began to lose hope and it wasn't until a slow song came on that she had caught sight of him. With a smile, Regina ran over to him, which proved difficult in heels. She stopped, not sure what to say to him and all he did was stand there looking at her. In his head, she looked like an angel in front of him but he would never admit it. "Wanna dance?" Regina finally asked.

Robin wanted to say 'yes', to whisk her out to the dance floor. To have his first kiss with her but instead he replied with, "With you? I don't think so." And his words were harsh as he spoke.

Regina blinked as she looked at him. Tears stinging her eyes but thinking that this was some sort of joke. That he wasn't serious. "Seriously, Robin." Regina said.

"Seriously, Regina." Robin said as he took in a deep breath, "A guy is nice to you, and you automatically think he likes you? I don't. I only defend you because I feel sorry for you."

Regina couldn't believe the words that came from his mouth. Did he truly mean it? He couldn't have! She would never believe that he did. But he was saying it. He spoke the words low and yet they echoed in her mind. She never even realized that everyone else was laughing at her. That never mattered for a second. What mattered was the person she trusted most in this world was breaking her heart and somehow making her feel like it was her own fault. "I-I-" Regina was lost for words.

"I-I-." Archer mocked with a laugh, "You heard the man. Get the hell out of here!"

Robin didn't even look at Regina as his brother spoke. He didn't want to see the hurt in her eyes, especially knowing that he was the one who put the pain there. Regina's jaw clenched as she shook her head. "No!" She exclaimed, but Robin still didn't look at her, "You defend me. You aren't the one who hurts me. We joke, we have fun." Robin still never looked at her, didn't even respond to her, "Fine." She said in a soft tone, "Don't tell me what is going on."

Regina turned on her heel and left the dance and in to the hall. She was so embarrassed at this point. But more then anything, she was beyond hurt. It had felt like someone had stabbed her in the heart and was now prying her heart in half and it hurt. Physically hurt. Regina rushed to the bathroom and inside of a stall as she closed it and locked it. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she sat on the back of the toilet. Her tears began falling to the floor and she could feel herself coming undone. She punched the walls inside of the stall once, and then turned to hit the other side of the stall before sitting again and screaming out.

She hadn't noticed that there was now a crowd outside of her stall, wondering what the hell was going on. People she didn't even know. It wasn't until she felt a hand on top of her head that she looked up and noticed a girl standing in the next stall who had stood on the back of the toilet. "What's wrong?" The woman with brown hair had asked her.

Regina shook her head not wanting to get in to it. It would be like reliving it. The woman continued running her hand through Regina's hair. "Too many people?" The girl had asked as Regina looked towards her with confusion in her eyes, "Oh yeah. There is probably about a dozen people out here, wondering what is going on."

Regina shook her head as she looked straight ahead. "Just put my trust in the wrong person." Regina said in a soft tone.

"How about, you come out and have some fun with me? And then afterwards, we can ask our parents for a sleep over." The girl had said.

This was new. Regina had never been to a sleepover so of course she nodded quickly at the woman. "That sounds great." She said.

The brown haired woman smiled from ear to ear now before looking at everyone else and shooing them. "Make some room!" She exclaimed before jumping down and meeting Regina on the other side of the stall door and extending a hand, "Mary Margaret." She said.

"Regina." Regina said as she shook the woman's hand.

Mary Margaret took her hand back and wrapped an arm around Regina's shoulders before walking with her back in to the dance. Regina pulled back now, not wanting to go in. Especially when she saw Robin dancing with Marian. Now, she just wanted to go home. Mary Margaret looked towards Robin and back at Regina. "A guy, huh?" Mary Margaret asked as Regina nodded her head, "Look, guys think that by hurting us that they won. But they didn't. He only wins if you leave this dance. Come in with me, your head held high and show him that he can't break you. Then, he can never win. I know it seems like the world won't begin turning again right now, but sweetheart, it already is and we have to turn with it. Don't let him or anyone ruin your night. It is as much your dance, as his."

Regina knew that this new found friend of hers was right. So against all her hurt feelings and wanting to leave, she fought and went in with Mary Margaret and was glad she did. This woman was as different as Regina but in different ways and she was having the time of her life. She knew that Robin's words would hurt yet again, but not right now. Right now, was her time.

Her laughter had lasted throughout the rest of the dance, and in to the night. Both girls had asked their parents if Regina could go to Mary Margaret's for the night and both Cora and Ava, Mary Margaret's mother, had said yes. They were now laying on Mary Margaret's bed watching 'Childsplay' and jumping at every scary part and then laughing as they did. The movie had ended as Ava opened up the door and looked at the two. "Time for bed." She said to them.

"Yes mom." Mary Margaret said.

Ava left the bedroom as Regina climbed down on to the floor to her make shift bed and covered up. Mary Margaret tucked in and looked at the ceiling, deep in wonder. "So, who was the guy?" She asked, curiosity finally taking over her.

"His name is Robin Locksley." Regina said, "He and I have been friends since grade one. He stuck up for me and we were close. Best friends. But, the feelings for him intensified and I was going to tell him tonight."

"He turned you down before you could?" Mary Margaret asked.

"In the harshest of ways." Regina said with a sigh, "It's not the getting turned down part. It was the way that he did it."

Mary Margaret nodded her head. "I can relate." She said before turning on her side, "Night, Regina."

"Night." Regina said, as she let a single tear roll down her cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

Regina had learned a lot about Mary Margaret in their time together. She was also in 7th grade but a different home room, she was also made fun of but she didn't seem to let it bother her. The way she coped was when they were far enough away she'd say something funny about the other person. An example of that was the day Viktor made fun of her pixie haircut and when they were far enough away Mary Margaret turned to Regina and said, "Says the guy who's two inches shorter then a poodle."

Regina found her way of coping refreshing and entertaining and had decided to try it herself. For the rest of the school year, Regina had ignored Robin, and he hadn't stuck up for her when she was made fun of. It hurt him not to say anything to anyone. A pain Regina could never know, or anyone else. Robin would have to be alone in this pain. The fun of being Mr Teenage Popularity.

The beginning of grade eight was both disappointment and relief. Regina was not in Robin's home room this year. Maybe now she could truly forget about him but yet, she didn't want to forget about him. It was a complicated situation to say the least. But it was something that had to be done. All year long she had avoided him so easily by being in a completely separate class. Except one day in late March when she was moving along with her classmates to her next class and he had been coming down the stairs. Her heart sank and for a second she was dizzy. The whole world slowing as their hands brushed past one another. She just wanted to turn and call out his name. To put the stupid past in the past because no friendship was worth this.

But, Regina didn't even look back. Robin knew this because unlike her, he did. Why couldn't he just build the courage and tell her? Tell her that he was so sorry? Maybe one day, he would. He just needed to gather some courage first, that's all.

 ** _SAD GOODBYE'S, HAPPY HELLOS._**

The morning of April 6th seemed dark, although Regina had no idea why. The flags around the school were down and as she looked around, everyone seemed to be crying. Even as she walked through the hall, she knew something was wrong and it made her stomach knot up. Regina walked in to the art studio where she went in the mornings for extra curricular. She was just putting down her bag when a woman had walked inside. Regina turned as her art teacher, Mrs Swan, came from the back room. "Regina. This is my new assistant. Tamara." Mrs Swan said.

"Oh!" Regina exclaimed as she reached out her hand, "Hi. I'm Regina Mills."

Tamara took her hand in a shake. "Nice to meet you." Tamara said as she drew back her hand and looked to Mrs Swan, "Classes are going to be insane today, aren't they."

Mrs Swan had replied but Regina never heard her. The bad feeling had come back as she cocked a brow. "Why?" She asked.

"Because of that death last night." Tamara said as she looked to Regina.

Regina swallowed hard. "Death?" She asked, "Who?"

"Robin." Tamara replied.

Now Regina's heart had began to beat so loud she could almost hear it. "Robin who?" She choked out.

"Locksley." Tamara replied.

Regina's whole body had gone numb. Almost as if her blood had stopped flowing to her brain. She couldn't remember much of that moment. She didn't know she fell but she felt arms underneath her arms and a voice saying, "Get her a cold compress!" Once she felt the coldness of the cloth on her forehead, her vision began to come back a little and she became somewhat coherent. "Sweetie." Tamara asked, "Is there someone we can call for you?"

Regina could only hear Robin speaking to her in this moment. Not the bad stuff but only the good. _'Who knew Zelena had such a cute sister?'... 'Anything for the cute Mills.'... 'I'm gonna miss you too.'_

Regina closed her eyes as the tears began flooding down her cheeks like thick blankets. "I'm sorry, Robin." She whispered, "I'm so sorry." Regina felt the gentle pat of Tamara's hand on her back as she looked at her. "How?" She asked, "How did he die?"

"He was playing football with a few friends. The ball rolled across the road and he ran to get it. He didn't see the car coming." Tamara replied.

Regina's lip quivered and she cried even harder. She almost didn't believe it. That was until she went to the wake and walked up to the open casket. He just laid there. Motionless, and no matter how hard she tried, Regina couldn't cry. She had been told once by her mother that sometimes you could just be too sad to cry. Which had to be what was happening now because Regina had never been this sad in her life and doubted she ever would be again. Regina took a shaky hand and placed it to his cold hand. "I forgive you." Regina said to him, "I forgave you the very next day. I just didn't think you wanted anything to do with me. Robin, you were my greatest adventure. And I should've just told you how I felt just you and I. Because now I'll never know if you felt it too. Regardless, I'll always refer to you as my best friend, and my first love. But, I don't know if I can ever let go." Regina leaned over and kissed his cheek, "I'll always miss you."

Regina slowly took her hand back and backed away from Robin, her eyes not leaving him until she was to the door. On the outside she saw Archer standing in the hall, crying. She walked over to him, even if they didn't get along he didn't deserve for life to take his brother. "Archer?" Regina said, "I'm sorry for your loss."

Regina gave a nod and went to walk away but to her sudden surprise, Archer wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. "Thank you." He said as Regina slowly returned the hug.

They hugged for a moment more before Regina pulled back and without another word, she just gave him a weak smile and left.


End file.
